


Sedate Me in Tahiti

by RoeOcean



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Food Poisoning, Implied/Referenced Incest, Kiyo doing bad things while also developing a crush on Rantaro, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, but also fluff, just a li'l
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 11:38:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoeOcean/pseuds/RoeOcean
Summary: Rantaro and Korekiyo are traveling the world together, searching for Rantaro's missing sisters. With Kiyo's help, he's going to find them and send them home... just not to the home either he or they are expecting.





	Sedate Me in Tahiti

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ruxiles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruxiles/gifts).



“It’s a fine, fine day in paradise, isn’t it, Kiyo?” 

“Right you are, Rantaro.”

“I really wish my sister could be here to see how perfect and clear the water is…”

“Then you could wake her up. She’s just over in our cabin.”

Rantaro chuckled, smiling at his partner. “Good point!”

***

The pair of them had been traveling for some months now; Korekiyo had been helping Rantaro search for his missing sisters one at a time by investigating the available anthropological evidence. They had already succeeded in finding his first sister in New Zealand, sent her home to Japan, and then continued on their journey.

The trail had led them to the Polynesian archipelago, where they had island-hopped for weeks before coming upon a native Tahitian people who kept a Japanese priestess. She hadn’t been locked up or anything, just decided to stay with them after losing contact with her family. Apparently she had a knack for communicating with the local gods.  

When she and Rantaro had reunited, they kissed and hugged with such fervor that Kiyo’s heart clenched with longing. He wished he could be with his own Sister like that again… but for now, he would have to make do with sending her gifts. Gifts such as the delectable treats Rantaro’s sisters presented.

He had already dispatched the previous sister to Sister. Rantaro didn’t suspect a thing.   

The second one looked like him, a little bit. Same mossy, glossy hair, green eyes, and a keen sense of survival. It made her pretty attractive. She had been living on the island for years, keeping out of the public eye. She regaled Rantaro and Kiyo with stories of her liaisons with the gods. She had a daughter, a toddler who was said to have divine blood. The boys listened intently to her. She did not want to go to Japan, she said. Her home was here now, she insisted.

Last night, in their cabin provided by the Tahitian people, Rantaro had asked Kiyo what he could do to bring his sister safely back to their family. Her daughter too.

“Well,” Kiyo began, tipping his cap low over his eyes. “If she won’t listen to reason, you could always persuade her in a different manner.”

“How do you mean?” Rantaro asked, curious but calm. He was acting as if this wasn’t a big deal, but Kiyo knew. His forehead was wet with sweat, his left eye was twitching every so often. And he couldn’t seem to keep from fidgeting with the other clues that led to his other sisters. It was clear to Kiyo: It was tearing Rantaro apart that this sister did not want to return to him.

Kiyo stepped closer to Rantaro, and placed a bandaged hand gently on his partner’s. “I mean… you could take her home without her even knowing.”

Rantaro drew back, hesitating. “What? How could I do that?”

The anthropologist sat next to his friend on his bed. He leaned into Rantaro’s space, breathed in the boy’s scent. Coconut and mint. He would have to make a note.

“In many parts of the world, women need a little nudging when they do not comply with their society’s standard practices. That’s why certain measures must be taken, in special circumstances, to ensure their wellbeing.”

Kiyo gazed into Rantaro’s eyes as he softly explained his plan, taking care not to alarm him. Rantaro was a suspicious person by nature; that’s how he survived and continued on, even in the most dire affairs. But traveling together and getting into all sorts of trouble for the past few months had facilitated both super duper high school students into a comfortable lull of trust and friendship. Rantaro would believe Kiyo was proposing this scheme from a place of love. And he was—for his Sister.

“You… you think we should kidnap her and my niece?” Rantaro said, voice trembling and brow knitted with unease. “I don’t know… that seems like overkill.”

“We have spent too much time here already. With winter setting in and the violent storms sure to come soon, we might not be able to move on until late spring. We should send her and her daughter home now, so that they will not attempt to leave your family’s estate in Japan. And if they spend time there, they will see what the best community for them is: their rightful place of belonging, your family.”

“Kiyo—”

“Sleep on it. We’ll talk more in the morning.”

***

Rantaro decided that he had no choice, that it had to be done.

At dawn the next day, Rantaro and Kiyo had found her at her temple, naked in her bathing ritual. They invited her to their cabin for breakfast, which she had graciously accepted.

She brought her daughter along too, a lovely little girl with curls as dark and lush as the volcanic sand that met the sea.

A few cuts of fruit and slices of bread later, the pair were fast asleep on Rantaro’s cot. The boys  stood over them for a few minutes, one face drawn and the other carefully blank. Then Rantaro pulled a thin blanket over them. Kiyo watched as he lovingly tucked them in, and the shine of unshed emotion in his friend’s eyes made the anthropologist blink back sympathetic tears.

They stepped out onto the beach to await the cruiser that would transport them to  Fa'a'ā International Airport, where they would load Rantaro’s sister and niece on a private flight to Japan. Meanwhile, the two partners would continue on to the States and begin their search anew across North America. Kiyo had been following up on some artifacts during their stay in Tahiti and was already formulating a travel plan.

Rantaro plopped down on the sand, digging his toes in and smiling sadly up at the sky. Kiyo joined him, though he hated getting his uniform dirty.

“When they wake up, they’ll be fine, right?” Rantaro said quietly, not looking at his friend.

Kiyo cocked his head to the side, thinking. The slow-acting poison he had drizzled on the various tropical fruits and the bread would have the pair in a coma for at least two days, and then they would go on to Sister. He would make sure that that information did not interrupt their journey; he had already intercepted and burned the death notice from the Amami estate regarding the previous sister.

“They will be fine. They’ll be in the best place for them.”

Rantaro dipped his head. “Yeah.”

He fell back against the sand, stretching his arms far above his body. One of his hands brushed Kiyo’s leg, and a small thrill shocked him.

“Are you alright?” Kiyo asked, looking down at his partner. Rantaro might act surprisingly care-free at times, but he should not look as though he were going to take a nap right before they were going to the airport.

“I...I’m just going to rest my eyes. Hey, Kiyo?”

Rantaro held his hand up to block the sun, shading his face. His eyes were as clear and green as the water. Kiyo gazed softly down at him, and felt a tiny drip of something swim through his bloodstream.

“What is it, Rantaro?”

“Thank you. I feel like I don’t say this enough, but really, truly, thank you. If you hadn’t decided to do this with me, well, I would’ve had to do it on my own. That would’ve sucked. But you’re here, and you’ve been amazing. It feels like we’re rescuing  _ our _ sisters, you know what I mean? Like, you care about them as much as I do, and you want to protect them. Thank you. Thank you so much.”

Those sympathetic tears pricked the corners of Kiyo’s eyes again. He rubbed his palm into them, trying to force them away. He laid his other hand on Rantaro’s shoulder, patting it.

“You’re welcome, partner.”

“And, hey, Kiyo?”

“Yes?”

“I think I ate a piece of fruit laced with roofies. Wake me up later, okay?”

“Oh, fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi!!
> 
> I never would've guessed that Rantaro and Korekiyo could make a compelling pair! But it is true, I think they do have a lot in common! I would've loved to see them interact more in-game, I think we could've had some interesting dialogue from them. I don't remember exactly what the after-game mini games had regarding their exchanges; I imagine Kiyo drooling over the prospect of gifting 12 new girlfriends to his Sister. However, it would complicate matters somewhat if he regarded Rantaro as his friend/crush. Or would it? He's such an incest monster I'm not sure if romantic feelings towards anyone could come between him and his goal. That quandary is a little more complex than my story here, but you can think about it.
> 
> Anyway, ruxiles, hope you enjoy it! I noticed that you're the collection maintainer, so did you purposefully select me to write your gift? Or was it all anonymous? 
> 
> I was very tempted to include my girl Angie in here, but I refrained. She would've complicated the plot too much, that rascal. However, I did set it in Polynesia. I imagine that Rantaro's sisters are all around the globe, and the journey to find them would start close to home before spreading out. I also thought it would be an interesting problem to work through if one of Rantaro's sisters didn't want to go back to Japan. What would he do then? If he were with Shuichi it probably wouldn't have "necessitated" as desperate of a "solution" as Kiyo came up with.
> 
> Their relationship I tried to convey as evolving into a little bit of a crush from Kiyo's side. Rantaro you can guess at. That's just my style! I'm very into subtle romance, so I hope you don't mind that! The ending is also a little ambiguous. Does Kiyo have an antidote, or will he have a terrible time explaining to a hospital that his friend is dying, or will he simply dump the body and continue on to check off Rantaro's sisters one by one? Who knows!!! That's the beauty of Kiyo: he's very clever and you can never be sure exactly what he's thinking. Unless you know how his plans service his Sister. 
> 
> Happy Holidays! I'm glad I participated!


End file.
